1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a portable electronic apparatus, a display method, a display system, a program, and a storage medium.
2. Related Art
As a portable electronic apparatus of related art, there is a known wrist apparatus that is worn around a wrist or any other site with a band or any other component, detects and evaluates the state of motion of the wearer, and clocks time by using a clocking function. As a technology for such a wrist apparatus, a technology for detecting the posture of the wrist apparatus during an activity or motion, for example, for improvement in visibility of a display on the wrist apparatus has been developed in recent years.
For example, JP-A-2014-182612 describes a gesture-detection-related technology for detecting the posture of a wrist apparatus on the basis of data detected with an acceleration sensor and an angular velocity sensor and displaying an angle θ representing a difference between local coordinates and world coordinates on a display section of the wrist apparatus in a case where the angle θ is smaller than a predetermined threshold α.
Further, for example, JP-A-2014-59824 describes a technology for detecting inclination of an electronic apparatus on the basis of data outputted from a three-axis acceleration sensor even when a user is in motion in an activity, evaluating whether or not the user is viewing the electronic apparatus, and turning on a display backlight in a case where the user is viewing the electronic apparatus.
Further, for example, JP-A-2007-41143 describes a technology for detecting the posture of a wrist apparatus on the basis of data detected with a magnetic sensor (azimuth sensor) and an acceleration sensor and evaluating whether or not the posture of the wrist apparatus shows that a user is visually recognizing (viewing) the wrist apparatus.
Further, for example, JP-A-2005-17021 describes a technology for a posture detection function that allows the period for which a backlight automatically turned on illuminates and the period for which the backlight manually turned on illuminates differ from each other.
The technologies described in the patent documents described above are, however, problematic in that when the user is doing an activity, for example, when the user is jogging, and the user moves the arm to view the display section of the wrist apparatus from the arm swinging state that accompanies the activity, insufficient accuracy in detection of the arm's motion that allows the user to view the wrist apparatus does not allow the display on the display section to be switched or causes the display switching timing to deviate from proper timing in some cases.